The Lost Little Girl
by Randomwords247
Summary: A young girl is found on the shore and is taken to the castle by Queen Elsa's orders, when she wakes up she finds herself with an almost broken arm and inside a castle, little does anyone know that she has a secret with her. CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hello all!**

**Everyone in Arendelle: Hello**

**Me: I decided, because I couldn't think of how to continue my story "Another Day Another Adventure", that I would make a Frozen Fanfic :D**

**Anna: So THATS why I'm here.**

**Me: -_- yes it is, anyway ANNA SINCE YOU TALKED ELSA DOES DISCLAIMER!**

**Elsa: O_O? Err, me, and Arendelle and everything else in Frozen belong to Disney**

**Me: While everything else belongs to me, on with the story!**

* * *

That stormy night, everything changed.

Nothing would ever be the same.

"Quickly children, escape through the window" a women told her Two Sons and Daughter, the latter just nodded with tears rolling down her face "Alice, take this cloak, once you get there, make sure no one finds out who you are" she said, giving her a cloak

"Timothy, hold on tight" George told his little brother Timothy, picking him up in a Piggy-Back Ride position, "Mama, Papa, aren't you going to come?" Timothy asked, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine" his father answered

"Follow me Alice" George told Alice "O-okay" she answered climbing out the window after her brothers. But before she could make it out, the knights burst through the door, making her look at them with shock "There she is! Get her!" one of them said pointing at Alice, as she quickly jumped out and ran to her brothers.

"Their too fast George, we'll never make it!" Alice told her brother, "We'll have to improvise then!" he answered, pushing some huge barrels towards the knights, which crashed into them, however they quickly started to chase them again.

Soon however, the three children reached the edge of a cliff, with the raging sea at the bottom of it. The three stopped just before the edge, as the Knights saw this as a chance to corner the three.

"Just give us the girl and you can go free" the knight's leader told George

"Never!" he shouted back. What could they do?

Alice looked around, trying to see if there was a way to escape, sadly, there was only one way she could think about

"I'm sorry George"

George and Timothy looked around, to see their sister jump off the edge of the cliff and land in the sea

"Alice!" Timothy shouted seeing her fall into the rushing waves

"Come here you two!" the leader of the knights ordered

_"We have to save her"_ George thought

"If you guys want to follow us, then I hope you enjoy rusty armor!" he shouted to them "Hold on tight Timmy!" he told his brother, before diving down into the sea to go after Alice, the knights could do nothing but watch

"They won't last a day out in the sea. They've doomed themselves! Come on, we've wasted enough time already" the leader said as they headed back towards the Kingdom.

* * *

**Me: Yes it's small, but its a prolog so it doesn't matter if its small, does it?**

**Alice: Not really  
**

**George: I agree, everyone knows that.  
**

**Me: -_- *ahem* anyway see you all later, and review to tell me what you think.**


	2. The Girl On The Beach

**Me: Hello again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Yes I'm not continuing my other story, BUT I'M DYING TO DO THE FIRST PART OF THIS ONE! If you don't already know the last part was a prologe, sooo**

**Anna: So your not counting it as a part?**

**Me: Yep, anyways we got two reviews, the first one is from nine tailed demon fox and reads:**

**"i like it"**

**Me: Quick and straight to the point, and I'm glad you like it, been thinking of the plot for a while now, anyway second one is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Cool the prolog is awesome! I'm exited to see more and explore the characters i can't wait to see what happens next keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Thank you for thinking the prolog is awesome! The characters will be explored later on :) anyway Alice DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Alice: Frozen, everyone and everything inside that movie belong to Disney, while everything else belongs to Random  
**

**Me: Yep! On with the story!**

* * *

"What's that?" a Guard wondered out loud, before walking up to something that had washed up on the shore

He went towards where it was, and there was a young girl with platinum blonde hair, a light blue dress and a light blue hairband, and a dark gray cloak with a hood. She looked around 7 years old

"It's a girl!" he said surprised, before checking her pulse. "And she's still alive too! I must tell the Queen!" he said out-loud to himself picking her up in his arms.

* * *

_"I'll get you Alice!" George shouted "Catch me if you can!" Alice shouted back to him, "Got you!" George said as he finally caught her, the two laughed in the snow, Winter was their favorite season. _

_"Wanna build a snowman together?" he asked _

_"When don't I?" she replied laughing as they started to build a snowman, everything was so nice and peaceful_

_But suddenly everything started to look destroyed and deserted _

_"There she is! She's the one who's caused this! Get her!" Knights and Citizens shouted starting to chase them _

_"Follow me Alice!" George told her as he put Timothy on his back, the two then started running. However, they soon reached a cliff next to the sea, the knights and citizens were right behind them _

_"Give us the girl! NOW!" one of the knights ordered, _

_"I'll never let you harm my sister!" George told him back, _

_"I-I'm sorry George" Alice said as she jumped off the cliff "ALICE!" George shouted trying to hold back his tears _

_"Come here boy!" the knights said running towards him._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

"NO!" Alice shouted with tears running down her face, but, where was she? Alice looked around it was then she realized she wasn't in the sea, but instead inside a room in a bed. But, it wasn't any bedroom she knew.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out-loud, it was just becoming night, _"But, it was night when I jumped into the sea?"_ she wondered. She then started to look around "Di-did the knights catch me? No, if they did I would either be dead or in the dungeon" she said to herself, before the door opened slightly

_"Oh no, please tell me its not one of those knights, please" _she thought

"Hello? Are you awake yet?" a voice asked _"Th-that doesn't sound like one of those knights" _she thought, backing up on the bed.

"AH!" she screamed as she fell off of bed unexpectedly, she _might_ have backed up a bit much. At the sound of this, the door then opened fully, to revel a woman with strawberry blonde hair in two braids, "So you _are_ awake!" the women announced to Alice who just backed off

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Alice asked her

"I'm Princess Anna, and your inside the Castle in Arendelle" the women called Anna replied, making Alice's eyes widen

"Princess? Arendelle? Castle? How did I get here?" Alice asked herself, she then felt a sudden pain in her arm, she turned to look at it to see what was wrong, and saw it bandaged up _"What happened to my arm? Am I going crazy?"_ she was very confused

"What's your name?" Anna asked snapping her back to reality "M-my name? Oh its-er Alice Your Highness" she answered her

"I-I need to go, it was nice meeting you your highness" she said getting up "No you don't, your staying here until your arm is better, Queen's orders!" Anna told her

Suddenly, Alice remembered something, that worried her greatly

_"I hope you enjoy rusty armour if your gonna follow us!"_ _those words were the last things she heard before George jumped into the sea to follow her_

_"George and Timmy!" _the name of her brothers was all she could think about at that moment, until Anna picked her up and put her into the bed she was in, snapping her back to reality _"Please, I just want to find my Brothers"_ Alice wanted to tell her, but once again she couldn't seem to speak.

"The doctor says that you need to get some rest," Anna told her, Alice could only nod in response as the Princess left her to sleep, _"I will find you George and Timmy, I promise," _she thought to herself.

The next day, the doctor came in to check on her, along with someone else who like Alice had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore a dress made of what looked like it was made out of, well, _I__ce_

"Where is it that you come from Alice?" the women asked her

"I-I'd rather not say, it-it doesn't really matter" Alice answered her

"Of course it matters" the women told her

"No it doesn't!" she said, trying not to let tears leave her eyes "I'm not wanted where I come from! Not. Not anymore " Alice told her _"I'm wanted dead by everyone but my family"_

"Why not?" she asked

"I'm just not" she said more quietly this time "Not even by your family?" she asked making Alice ready to cry

"P-please don't ask me anymore q-questions" she told her

"I understand, see you at dinner" she replied leaving with the Doctor, leaving Alice alone

* * *

**Me: Next chapter DONE!**

**Alice: I wonder where George is while this is happening**

**George: You'll see next chapter**

**Me: May have gotten carried away with Anna and Alice's time together, but I needed SOMEONE to tell her things and tell everyone her name, also Anna may or may not be a main character, I'll have to decide later . Anyway review to tell me what you think and I'll see you all later!**


	3. Searching Plans

**Me: Hello again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I've just realised that my story has 3 favs and 7 follows wow! Thanks to everyone who faved and followed, gave me a nice suprise :) we got a review, its from Merida37 and reads:**

**"Looks interesting story!:)) is elsa going to adopt alice? :) i wonder what will happen next.:)"**

**Me: She may adopt Alice, she may not, and what happens next will be told after George's POV**

**George: Disclaimer time! Everything/everyone inside of the movie Frozen belong to Disney**

**Alice: While me, George, Timmy, the Kingdom of Conoceea (inculding everyone who lives there) and my family belong to Random**

**Me: So true, and also this chapter is in George's POV and then after you've read it will be normal no POV, On with the story!**

* * *

**George's POV:**

"If you guys want to follow us, then I hope you enjoy rusty armor!" I told them "Hold on tight Timmy" I told Timothy, my little brother, before I jumped into the sea to save Alice _"I'm coming for you Alice" _soon however after ages of swiming, trying to keep up with Alice who was drifting away unconscious, and carrying Timmy, I too lost unconsciousness.

I soon woke up a shore, and saw footprints leading to a city "Maybe Alice washed up to here as well" I thought out-loud, before picking up Timmy and walking over to there.

_"Maybe someone around here has seen Alice?" _I went around the city asking lots of people, but no one had seen her, I was beginning to think she wasn't here, "George? Where's Alice?" Timothy asked, he had now woken up,

"We'll, we'll find her, don't worry Tim" I told him

"Oh you poor boys! Your all wet and cold! Come here, I'll let you stay in my house while you dry off" a woman told us

"We're fine, but thanks" I told her "No your not, come to my house I can light the fire" she said pulling me until we got to a house, she took me inside and said

"My names Rose, what's yours?"

"George," I answered

"I'm Timothy" Tim told her

"But we have to go, we need to find our sister"

"I'm afraid it's a bit late to search, tell me about her and we'll search together in the morning" she said to me

"Her" I started, was I really going to risk it? I had to, it was the only way "Her name is Alice. She has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes a light blue hairband and is usually wearing a light blue dress as well" I told her

"Knights were after us, we ran, but we reached a cliff side next to the sea, she jumped in, we followed, there's no way we could desert her" I explained

"Where is it you come from?" she asked "Conoceea" I replied "I've heard that Arendelle has just made an alliance with Conoceea" she told me

"Arendelle? Is that where we are right now?" I asked "Yes, come its very late, you need to rest" she told me, showing me to a spare room, I thanked her and went to bed _"Oh Alice, I wish I could find you" _I thought to myself,

"George" Timothy started "Are we gonna find Alice?" he asked

"We will Tim, don't worry" I assured him, although, I wasn't sure myself

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"You can sit next to us if you want" the woman told me

"I'll be f-fine here, wh-what's your name?" I asked _"Maybe I should've jumped out of the window instead"_

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she answered, she was the Queen?

"Qu-queen? Oh er Your majesty!" I said bowing slightly and then sitting down on the chair that was far from them, I then stared at my food, eating a little, even though I hadn't eaten in a while, I wasn't very hungry

"Why did you want to get out of bed yesterday?" Anna asked

"Oh that? I-I just wanted to look for someone" I answered, I managed to put on a small smile, although I wasn't very happy at all

"Who did you want to look for?" Elsa asked,

_"A friend" _is what I wanted to say, but instead, my mouth took control and I said "My brothers, George and Timothy"

_"Great now I'm probably gonna have to tell the whole story now"_

"How did you lose each other?" Anna asked

_"Knew she would ask that"_

"W-well, where I lived, Knights were trying to get into my family's house, George and Timmy were helping me to escape, escaping themselves, the Knights got in, while I was climbing out the window, we ran, and ended up at a cliff side near the sea, the knights caught up, I jumped into the sea to escape before they harmed George and Timmy. But, he followed me" I hesitantly explained

"I don't know what happened after then, I lost consciousness, I don't even know if he survived or not, and it's all my fault" I finished

"If you want we can search for him" Anna suggested "Yo-you would do that?" I asked

"Of course! What do they look like?" she answered

"W-well, George has chocolate brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a green T-shirt and brown trousers when I last saw him. Timothy has Gingery-Orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow and white stripped T-Shirt, with brown trousers and brown shoes" I told them

"Then it's settled, we'll search as soon as we can" she said.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for chapter two, and they are both gonna search for each other lol**

**George, Alice and Timothy: That's because we love each other as a family so much**

**Me: So true, but I noticed Alice and Esther both have secrets, both are lost and both are away from their family, I need to make an OC other then George who doesn't have all these things**

**Elsa: And you do as well**

**Me: Meh I'll think about it. Also, Conoceea is pronnounced 'Con-O-See-A'... That make sense? xD. Anyway review to tell me what you think, and see you all next time! Goodbye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	4. Found At Last

**Me: Bonjour all!**

**Anna: Why are you saying bonjour?**

**Me: No clue just felt like it, buuut, THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Everyone: O_O?**

**Me: *ahem* we got a review! Its from chloe beauvais **7** and reads:**

**"Awesome i love the new chapters ! I hope that alice and george find each other it's kinda funny that their both going to look for each other can't wait to see more and explore the characters keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Glad you like the new chapters! You'll have another one to read now lol, and yes it is kinda funny that Alice and George are gonna search for each other on the same day, GEORGE AND ALICE DISCLAIMER!**

**George: O_O? Frozen and everyone/thing that is in the movie belong to Disney**

**Alice: While Me, George, Timmy, Conoceea everyone/thing that lives there and my family belong to Random**

**Me: On With the Story!**

* * *

"Good morning George, Timothy" Rose greeted "Good morning" George and Timothy greeted as well, when he sat down at a table she put a bowl of soup in front of him "Thank you" he thanked,

"Sleep well?" she asked "No, we were worried about Alice" George answered

"You must care for her a lot"

"We were the best of friends, before the knights came to take her away"

"When your finished with your soup, we'll go out to search for her together" she told him "And we will find her!" Timothy added, which made her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle

"Breakfast is ready Miss" Gerda said, but heard no answer "Miss?" still no answer, she decided to open up the door to see if she was there or not, but unknown to her Alice was waiting for her to be next to the door, so she could make a run for it "Are you here Miss?" she asked

"Run!" Alice shouted to herself running out and sliding down the stairs.

Once she reached the Dining room though, she stopped running _"I'm in a Castle! I'm in a _Queen's_ Castle! Behave yourself Alice!"_ she told herself in her thoughts. Alice sighed, in all honesty, for the time she had been there, she wanted to just jump out the window, and run away.

The Royalty in Conoceea were scary

King Frederick was Rough, Rude and _Hated_ it when things didn't go his way

Queen Holly was even worse though, she was Rude, had an extremely bad temper, and whenever she was mad, you never wanted to be around

Princess Lillian was the only one who was actually nice, Alice had even met her once when her Papa was wanted at the Castle, but the King and Queen hardly ever allowed her to spend time with 'The Filthy Peasants'

Alice had only been around Royalty a few times, and in all those times, she wanted to be as far away as possible from the King and Queen. She shuddered, recent bad memories came to her mind then. She decided to be brave, but, it just didn't feel right staying in a Castle, eating food in a Castle. But she had to do it, she couldn't risk getting in trouble.

Alice then slowly opened the door, peeking through, to see the Queen and Princess, and a man with Dirty Blonde hair.

She slowly opened the door wider, before she finally walked through and closed it. walking over to the table slowly and silently, not knowing what to do, or what to say.

"Who are you?" the man asked her "M-Me?" Alice asked quietly. As she saw him nod, she continued

"Oh er, m-my name is A-Alice" she announced quietly and shyly, going through her hair with her hand

"I'm Kristoff" he began "Nice to meet you!" he announced as he walked over to him and held out his hand, but instead of shaking it like he thought she would, Alice just stood there, staring at his hand

"You shake it" he told her, but she just kept staring "Isn't shaking hands a greeting where you come from?" he asked, but instead of answering, she just kept staring

"I'm guessing that's a 'No'" he guessed, as he sat back down

*Rumble, rumble*

Alice then unconsciously put her hand to her stomach, and stared at the food on the table.

"You can eat if you want" Anna pointed out.

_"Maybe. Maybe their different... Maybe I should trust them?"_ Alice wondered in her thoughts _"Alice! S__top embarrassing yourself! Your in front of Royalty, remember? Just eat food, find George and Timothy, and then find a way to Coranthal, like Mama and Papa told us, forget this ever happened, and then you'll be fine!" _she told herself. Yes, that was what she would do. And so, despite her doubts and fears, Alice finally sat down and ate, not much, but, at least she ate.

* * *

Later that day, Alice was ready to search for her brothers, with Anna coming along too, because she was 'Not allowed to go on her own, and had to have an adult with her' they went out of the castle to ask if anyone had seen him, Alice though tried her best to stay silent throughout the entire time.

"Is-is there a chocolate shop around here?" Alice asked shyly, _"Why me?"_she asked herself

"Yes, why?" Anna replied

"I-I just want t-to give them something when i-if w-we find them" she answered

"Then what are we waiting for? Follow me!" Anna announced, grabbing Alice's hand and running towards the where chocolate shop was

"AHH!" Alice squealed, trying her best to keep up and not fall, out of her family, Alice was the clumsiest

"Please slow down!" she asked, but Anna didn't listen, she just kept running.

When they were nearly there though, Alice squealed. She had tripped over something

"Sorry!" Anna apologized

"Can you see her anywhere George, Timmy?"

_"George, Timmy?" _she wondered in thought. Not thinking about anything, Alice got up and ran towards where she had heard the voices

"Hey wait up!" Anna shouted, but she didn't listen. Alice kept looking, trying to spot her brothers in the crowd, until,

"Alice?"

"George?"

"Alice!"

"George! Timmy!"

"Timmy?"

The three looked at where the voice came from, after seeing who it was, Alice suddenly became quiet again, and looked down at the ground not saying a word. Though if someone was to look close enough, you could see her blushing in embarrassment

Timothy though, looked at Anna, before running up to her and hugging her

"If Your Timmy, then that means your George?" Anna asked, looking at George

"Yes. I'm George" he answered "Wait, if you know both our names... You must've taken care of Alice then, didn't you?" he asked

"Yep!" she announced, before whispering to him "She is very quiet and shy though. Why?"

"She-she's always been kinda shy, when she's around other people, or notices people around, she goes as quiet as a mouse, looks down on the ground, and tries to not attract attention" he answered

"Your Highness! I didn't expect her to be taken care of in the Castle, if she was here!" Rose surprisingly said, bowing to Anna

At the words 'Your Highness', George and Timothy instantly both stared at Alice, who lifted her head a little to look at them shyly, with a nervous smile

"You stayed with Royalty!?" George asked her quietly, while Rose was talking to Anna, keeping her distracted

"Well- Yeah- I-I, you see- I-" Alice began to stammer "But the risks!" he whispered "They could've found out!"

"I had no choice though! I didn't, randomly, walk up to the castle guards and say 'I've just been floating in the sea for, probably, about a week, can the Queen and Princess take care of me and let me stay in this huge cool castle?'! I woke up in there!" she whispered- Argued back

"Why were in the Castle, Alice?" Timothy asked, also whispering

"I-I think I overheard someone saying that they found me on the sand, wet, cold and injured, so they brought me to the Castle, started a small fire, bandaged my injuries" Alice then, mid-sentance, showed the bandage on her arm. "And changed my clothes to some dry ones, that I think they bought for me" she said, pointing to the green and red dress she was wearing, "But that's all I know!" she told them

"So, what's your name?" George asked

"I'm Anna!" Anna told him, matter-of-factly

"And, forgive me if I'm wrong, you're a Princess, right?" he wondered

"Yes, I'm a Princess" she answered in a matter-of-fact voice

"Well, it's nice to meet you Your Highness, but we have to go. Our Parents are worried, and we want to get back home" George announced

"But-but George, we don't even know where Coranthal is!" Alice told her older brother. When she realized that she said that out loud, she gasped before looking at the ground in a shy manner again

"Well, until you find out, and get you there, you three can stay in the Castle!" Anna announced, "Now come on, I'm sure Elsa will understand!" as she led the three to the Castle. Thanking Rose before they left (Giving her some money, because she found George and Timothy, but she rejected it)

* * *

Later on George, Alice and Timothy headed towards the dining room to eat supper.

With a bit of talking Alice into it, Alice and Timothy sat next to each other, and George sat opposite, the three didn't say a word.

Alice looked at her plate and picked up the egg that was on her plate, before whispering,

"George, do you want this?" she asked her brother, forgetting that she was in the presence of Royalty, and instead thinking that she was in her home

"If you don't want it" he answered her, not realizing what she meant

But before he could realize what she was going to do, the egg landed on his face, making Alice giggle, before getting hit in the face with an egg as well, both her, George and Timothy started to throw their food at each other, catching the attention of Anna and Elsa.

The two sisters watched as the three all threw their food at each other, Anna enjoying it more then Elsa. Until, Alice accidentally hit Anna in the face, making her gasp in terror as she remembered that she wasn't at home, with her Mama and Papa

"Y-Your Highness! I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mea-" was all she could managed to say, before a piece of bread came towards her, which was thrown by a laughing Anna. Thankfully for Alice though, she ducked in time, and the bread hit Timothy instead. The four then started to have a foodfight, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble, with Elsa just amusingly watching.

After the food fight, George, Alice and Timothy realized what they did, and so apologized to the Queen and Princess, even offering to clean up, only to having the offer denied, because they were guests. The three then went to clean themselves up, Anna also went to clean herself up, leaving the Queen silently giggling to herself, after the very eventful supper.

* * *

**Me: DONE WITH DA THIRD CHAPTER! Oh yeah! **

**Alice: We were searching for each other for the same time... O.O  
**

**George: And I knew you might've been around the chocolate shop *Smug face* **

**Alice: J'adore du chocolat!  
**

**Timothy: J'adore ca! :D**

**George: Oui, oui, c'est vrai!**

**Me: If you didn't know, I class Conoceea as a Norwegian place, where everyone is for some reason, taught french. But George, Alice and Timothy, and most people who live there, don't speak with a French accent, don't worry ;)**

**Anna: So we're not the only ones who like chocolate?**

**Elsa: Appears not...**

**Me: Remember to review to tell me what you think, see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Silent Night

**Me: HELLO AGAIN!**

**Elsa: Your updating this a lot...**

**Me: CAN'T HELP IT! Also I wanted to say Sorry chole beauvias 7 for yu being called .7 all the time, I have no idea why it wouldn't let me put your name in SOOO I'm going to put a space instead of dots from now on! (I've gone back and edited it now :) ) Anyway you reviewed! your review reads:**

**"Wow! Three chapters in one day it feels like Christmas :D i'm happy that george and alice were reunited with each other :3 i wonder if elsa or anna and kristoff would adopt them or if they would leave. how old are they? Anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: I'm glad it feels like Christmas, cause your gettin another chapter, Timothy is 5, Alice is 7 and George is 10 to answer your question, I'm glad to see your enjoying the story!**

**Anna: Diclaimer time! Me, Elsa and ALL of Arendelle belong to Disney**

**Me: But Timothy, Alice, George, their family and ALL of Conoceea belong to ME! On With The Story!**

* * *

After supper, (By Anna's request/puppy dog eyes) Elsa and Anna lead the three Siblings to the courtyard

"Ready?" Elsa asked, to which they nodded, she then made the whole ballroom covered in snow and ice, making the three's eye's widen

_"Bu-bu-but how!?"_ Alice wondered. Timothy, seeing the newly-created winter wonderland, smiled, before he grabbed some snow, and made a snowball, then threw it at Anna

"Hey!" Anna shouted, before looking at the three, and, crossed her arms, making a face that clearly said _'Which one of you threw that?'_, in response Timothy pointed a George, and George pointed at Alice, who just looked around, before pointing at herself and mouthing _'Me?'_

Seeing this, Anna, intimidatingly and slowly walked towards Alice, who slowly backed away, and closed her eyes, fearing what might happen...

...Only to feel something fluffy and cold make contact with her face, making her fall onto her bum, due to the strength in the throw

Alice wiped the snow off her face, and glared at her brothers, who just shrugged while grinning. In response to this, Alice picked up some snow, rolled it into two perfectly shaped snowballs, and threw them at her brothers, giggling at what she did

George just shivered a bit at the contact, while Timothy shivered extremely "It went down neck George" he whispered to his older brother, who just hugged him. While they were hugging, George whispered something to his little brother, who nodded in response. George looked over to Anna and Elsa, to see what the Royals were doing, thankfully, they didn't notice what was happening, because they were too busy having a snowball fight together

George and Timothy then walked over to Alice, who had completely zoned out **(A/N: I mean 'Zoned Out' as in, *ugh, I was never good at explaining things* in a world of her own... Or something like that...)**

A first attempt at bringing Alice back to her senses was waving a hand in front of her

_"Wait a minute. UGH! That never works, why am I doing _that_?"_ George thought to himself, face-palming, remembering that no matter how many times he would do that, it would never work

He then begun to shake her, hoping it would work, he then stopped thinking that he had succeeded...

...Only to realize that he hadn't

"Alllllice" Timothy complained. At this, Alice shook her head and looked at her little brother

"What is it?" she asked

"You were daydreaming again" George answered, making Alice blush "Oh... Oops" she responded

"Alice, can we speak to you for a moment?" George asked, sitting down with his brother and sister, to which she nodded. The three then began to talk, quiet enough however, so that no one could hear what they were saying, after a while, they nodded to one another, and they walked towards the Queen and Princess, who had now finished their snowball fight (Elsa won, of course)

Timothy yawned as they were walking

"Are you tired?" Anna asked, earning a sleepy nod from Timmy "Well, follow me then, I'll lead you to where you can sleep" she announced

* * *

Later that night, everyone in Arendelle was asleep

Well, almost everyone

Alice couldn't sleep, she was bored, and no matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She was just rolling around in the bed, missing _her_ bed, and sleeping on the Top of the Bunk Bed. Alice thought about what she could do to pass the time, and an idea suddenly sprung into her head.

So she quietly (And difficultly) found her way to the Courtyard and, hoping no one could see her, entered. Alice looked around, to confirm that she hadn't been followed, and then got out a flute, and thought of what song to play

The Christmas Hymn 'Silent Night' came to her mind, because the Night was so quiet, silent even, with no noise to be heard

Alice then started playing the tune 'Silent Night', one of the few songs she could play by heart

As she began playing, she remembered how her Mama and Papa would sing it with her and her brothers on Christmas Eve

_"Silent Night! __Holy Night!_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and Child,_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace!_

_Sleep in heavenly peace"_

Alice began to lightly spin to the tune, and began to play her flute better then at first, and a little louder too

_"Silent Night! Holy Night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight!_

_Glories stream from heaven afar,_

_Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah;_

_Christ the Saviour is born!_

_Christ the Saviour is born"_

Alice opened her eyes and stared at the sky, and then closed them again, and imagined herself with her family on Christmas Eve, singing Christmas Carols and Christmas Hymns while walking down the streets of Conoceea

_"Silent Night! Holy Night!_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy Holy face,_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth"_

As the singing faded in her mind, the music did also, and Alice took her flute away from her mouth, and looked at the sky

_"If only it was still like that"_ she wished. She didn't want any of this, she just wanted to be with her family

"Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Papa... Wherever you are..." she said to the night's sky, letting a single tear slip down her face

She kept staring, for what felt like hours, wondering if she should run away, or stay, before she sighed, and turned around to try and find her way back to the bed

What Alice didn't expect though, was to see _The Queen_ standing right next to the Courtyard doors **(If Courtyards don't have doors I'm just gonna keep this as it is anyway** **:P) **

* * *

Elsa also couldn't sleep, it was just one of those nights where sleep just wouldn't find her, no matter what she did.

Suddenly, she faintly heard the sound of an instrument, hearing this, Elsa got out of bed and went to investigate.

No matter where she searched, she couldn't find where the music was coming from...

...Until, she came to the Courtyard **(Did courtyards have doors? xD)** doors, the music was she could hear was loudest from outside.

Slowly, Elsa opened up one of the ballroom doors, carefully trying not to make a sound, and saw Alice holding a flute with her eyes closed, sometimes spinning round and facing the other way

It was Alice who was playing the song 'Silent Night' beautifully with her flute. Elsa smiled, not daring to say anything and interrupt the music

Finally, though, Alice finished playing, she took the flute away from her mouth, and stared at the sky

"Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Papa... Wherever you are..." she said, letting a single tear slip down her face. Alice kept staring, before she sighed, and turned around to go to sleep

When she turned around though, she didn't expect to see Elsa, _The Queen_, standing next to the Courtyard doors **(I still don****'t know if Courtyards had doors or not... Do they? xD)** Alice gasped, and quickly hid the flute behind her back, looking down at the floor in embarrassment,

"Yo-your Majesty! H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked "Long enough" Elsa replied

"I-I-I'm sorry for waking you up, I-I couldn't sleep, a-and I thought-" Alice began to apologize

"Alice, you didn't wake me up" Elsa told her

"I-I, er, I understand, I, er, I need to go" Alice hurriedly said

"Alice, why have you been acting so shy?" Elsa asked, Alice didn't know how to reply "I-I've always been shy around people, Y-your Majesty" she replied innocently, although it may not have sounded like it, it _was_ the truth!

"Why were Knights after you in Conoceea?" The Queen asked- no, questioned

Alice bit her lip _"Questions like this, ALWAYS questions like this! What am I gonna do? She can't find out! I'll-I'll get imprisoned! O-or worse!" _she thought to herself "I-I stole an apple!" she covered up, Elsa's face was unamused, she clearly wasn't falling for it

"I-I-I, I can't say!" Alice whispered, loud enough for Elsa to hear

Elsa sighed, there was no way she could get the truth, not now at least

"It's late, why don't you go to bed?" she suggested

"I-I will your Majesty, go-goodnight" she said "S-sorry" she whispered a little bit too loud, leaving the room, leaving Elsa to wonder what she meant _"Sorry? What for?"_ Elsa wondered, but decided to think about it the next day

However, before she left, she saw something on the ground "Snow and Ice?" she wondered out-loud, "I must have not thawed that bit" she told herself

* * *

When morning came Alice straight away ran towards the guest room, where George and Timothy were sleeping. She knocked on the door and asked "George? Timmy? Can I come in?" "Of course" George, sleepily, replied

When Alice, came in she shut the door behind her, and ran up to her brother's guest bed

"George, she-she nearly found out last night" she whispered in dread, hearing this, George gasped in surprise

"Alice! What did you do?" he asked, also whispering

"N-nothing really, I-I was p-playing my flute a-and she came down a-and began t-to ask me questions a-about the Knights in C-Conoceea! I-I didn't know how to respond" she whispered to him, and finally allowed tears to stream down her face

"I'm so scared George!" she told her brother, who hugged her while she cried on his shoulder, also hugging

"I-I just don't want t-to be sent to the dungeon" she cried, possibly a little bit _too_ loud, as Timothy stirred a little at the noise

"Shh. Calm down, as long as no one finds out, you'll be fine. Me and Timmy will help you, we'll make sure that no one will ever find out again. B-besides I don't think they'll mind as much as the Captain of Guard and the King and Queen of Conoceea did, _if_ they do find out" he reassured her

"D-do you really think th-they would understand?" she asked "Of course. But, we can't take any chances" he replied hugging her

* * *

**Me: Well no more chapters for today, its very late and I need some sleep**

**Alice: Congrats on four chapters in one day!**

**Me: Thank you! Well anyway, remember to review to tell me what you think, see you all tomorrow!**


	6. Wanted!

**Me: Hello All one again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Alice: We got another review Yay :D! Its from chloe beauvais 7 again! It reads: **

**"Ohhhhhhhhh alice has a secret wonder what it could be ? I hope we find out soon :). I love how we're able to know what alice is thinking that's pretty awesome keep up the awesome work :D ! Oh and congrats on four amazing chapters in one day :D !"**

**Me: Yes you WILL find out soon! And yes it's fun how we know what she's thinking**

**Alice: I think its creepy**

**Me: Oh well, and thank you! I just love this story so much, CAN'T STOP CONTINUING IT! GEORGE AND ANNA DISCLAIMER!**

**George: Conoceea (Including everyone/thing in it) belong to Random**

**Anna: But Arendelle and the things and people inside of it belong to Disney**

**Me: On With The Story!**

* * *

"D-do you really think th-they would understand?" Elsa heard Alice say, she didn't _mean_ to hear that, but she could, and she couldn't help but feel curious about what Alice meant

"Of course. But, we can't take any chances" George replied "If Queen Elsa and Princess Anna do find out, we need to make sure no one else does, incase they tell the King Frederick and Queen Holly, otherwise we're done for" he added

"We-we'd have to run away, wouldn't we?" Alice asked "Who knows Alice, who knows" he responded

"Your Majesty, You are wanted in the meeting room" Kai announced, she nodded and headed towards it, not knowing that Alice, who had just left her the guest room where her brothers were sleeping, begun following her, hoping that she wouldn't get caught

* * *

"Your Majesty" a man said when she got there, Alice's eyes widened _"I-its him!" _she thought, from her hiding spot

"I am Sebastian the Head of the Royal Conoceeain Guard" he introduced

"What is it you come here for?" Elsa asked

"I come to ask for something? I came to warn you, about a _dangerous_ citizen, that we believe may have made her way into Arendelle. We have also come to advise you to put some wanted signs up around your kingdom, she is a very dangerous person and could cause the death of many people" he answered

"We have her Mother and Father imprisoned where they cannot escape" he announced

_"Mama?! Papa?!"_ Alice wondered

"I would like to see exactly _who_ it is you are warning me about" she answered

"Of course" he answered, giving her a wanted sign that said **"WANTED! Alice Eliza Bojanus 30, 000 Gold Coin Reward" **there was also a picture of the girl, who looked just like Alice, who was unknowingly listening and watching. When Sebastian sat down, he slipped of his chair, what was covered in ice

_"How?"_ he said to himself

"I will think about it, Sebastian, until then you can stay in the castle's guest room, Kai will show you where it is" she told him "I understand and await your decision, Your Majesty" he said leaving, once he left she noticed the frozen chair, "Hmm"

"Alice"

Busted

"Don't think I didn't know you were in here" Elsa announced

Alice gulped, and slowly made her way out of her hiding place, and shamefully looked down at the ground

"I, er, came to, er, ask you if you, er, knew the way to Coranthal?" she asked, trying to make up an excuse

Elsa looked at her and held up the Wanted Sign

"What is the meaning of _this_?" she asked, trying not to sound rude

"W-well, y-you see, I-er, I-I-I-"

"I'm sorry" Alice's voice sounded so, so _afraid_, she looked up at the Queen, revealing her tears, seeing this, Elsa's face softened

"About what?" she asked

"Everything"

Elsa looked at Alice in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I-I should've told you, but, I-I was so _scared_"

"I don't understand"

Silence, nothing but silence was present for the next few minutes

"Is it you?" Elsa asked, referring to the Wanted Sign

"It's my fault that all this happened. That my brothers nearly died, my Mama and Papa are imprisoned... All of it..." Alice announced quietly, still crying

"I still don't understand. How could a Kingdom be after you? How could it be you're fault? Why do they think you are so dangerous?" Elsa asked again

In response to this, Alice just looked down at her feet, as if she was signalling Elsa to look, when Elsa looked at around her feet, she gasped in surprise

* * *

**Me: There we go! CLIFFHANGER FTW! But you've probably all figured it out by now... Also I want to say, the last chapter was just for fun, and yes I know "Silent Night" probably wasn't made back then, but I needed a song and that was all I could think of soooo **

**Elsa: So you used it?**

**Me: Yep pretty much**

**Alice: Okay then, and yes my family's surname is Bojanus, pronounced "Bow-Jan-Us"  
**

**Me: So true, anyway remember to tell me what you think by reviewing, and see you all next time! Bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	7. The Explanation

**Me: Hello again all!**

**Everyone: Hello again!**

**Me: We got the another review from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter we finally get to know a bit of what's going on. I havee a feeling that sebastian is going to be a mean , evil and greedy character oh and i couldn't stop laughing at alice's last name Bojanus ( sorry alice no offense) anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD LAUGH AT MY FAMILY'S SURNAME!**

**Me: xD Lol, anyway yes you will FINALLY get some new information! maybe... Anyway, Alice, Elsa, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Alice: The WHOLE of Conoceea and the people and buildings in it, as well as me, George and my family belong to Random**

**Elsa: While Arendelle and everything and everyone inside of it as well as me, Anna and Kristoff belong to Disney**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

Elsa stared at what was at was at Alice's feet

_Ice_

Alice looked up at Elsa

"I'm sorry" she said, with tears running down her cheeks. After she said that, she immediately ran towards, and out of the door

Elsa gasped at this, and hurried after her, not understanding _why_ she was running away. But, then she thought of her Coronation, and thought how similar this was to it

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I ran, I didn't know where to going, how to get out, or even where I could live anymore! All I knew was to run and not look back

Run from Arendelle

Run from Royalty

Run from Villages, Towns and anywhere where People lived

...And Run from My Family

It was my fault all of this happened

It was all _My_ fault Mama and Papa were in Jail, _My_ fault George and Timmy had to swim probably a whole sea and that they could've drowned and died... And my fault they're wanted too

I turned a corner, and saw George and Timmy looking for me. I couldn't go that way, but I couldn't stop either, or Queen Elsa would catch me! So I decided to quickly run pass George and Timmy, and hoped that they wouldn't see me

Sadly for me though, they did

"Alice?" they both wondered at the same time

"Wait, where are you going? Alice!" George shouted, trying to get me to stop, but I wouldn't listen. I couldn't risk anything, I just had to run away, run to where no one would find me. At least, that was my plan

No matter when I turned any corner, George and Timothy seemed to be right behind me, suddenly, I remembered Mine and George's Words from when the Knights were chasing us

_"Their too fast George, we'll never make it!" _

_"We'll have to improvise then!"_

If I couldn't outrun them, then I would have to improvise, and try to _outsmart_ them!

But how?

I gasped out loud as an idea came to mind

_"Of Course! Why didn't I think of this before?"_

I then stopped, and pressed my foot on the ground, letting ice out

As soon as I had done this, I began to run again, ice coming with every step

George had never been a very good ice skater, or for that matter, good at running on ice. Neither had Timmy. They just didn't seem to catch on to how to do it

_"As soon as I'm far away enough from them, I'll _try_ to stop the ice from coming out when I step" _I told myself

* * *

I soon had outrun my brothers, I couldn't hear their footsteps, or see them. My plan had worked

Now all that was left to do, was stop the ice, _my_ ice from coming out with each step, and find my way out. The first thing was, actually, quite easy to do. I'm not sure how to explain the feeling, or exactly _how_, but it was easy

It was the second thing that was hard

The castle was so, _big_! How could anyone even find their way _around_ the place, let alone find a way out!

Suddenly though, I bumped into something, bringing me out of my thoughts. I landed on the floor and put one of my hands on my head to ease the pain that had now come

"Well, well, well. Look who's here!" I gasped at the voice, and quickly tried to get up to run from it

Sebastian, Head of the Royal Conoceeain Guard

I stumbled while getting up, and was about to run, before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the floor, and tied my arms together, and wrapping a cloth around my mouth so I couldn't scream for my brothers

"I believe you've, _overstayed_, so to speak, you're welcome. So, _you_ will be coming with _me_" that was the last thing I heard, before I felt a great pain in my head, and everything went black

* * *

**George's POV:**

About an hour had passed, and Alice hadn't come back

_"I need to be alone. I'll only be a few minutes"_

That's what she had said to me and Tim. But about an Hour _wasn't_ a few minutes

"George, where's Alice?" Tim asked

"I don't know Tim. Come on, we need to find her" I answered

We began to look for Alice. But no matter where we searched we couldn't find her

Déjà Vu, this was the second time we had lost her

"Wait, what was that?" I wondered out loud, before I signaled Tim to be quiet. I looked around, trying to see what make the noise, before I heard it again, and looked in the direction it came from, to find out that it came from-

"Alice?" Me and Timothy both wondered. What was she running from? And... And why were there tears in her eyes?

"Wait, where are you going? Alice!" I shouted, trying to get her to stop. But she kept running, so we started to run after her

I looked behind us, hearing another noise, and I saw Queen Elsa. _Queen_ _Elsa_ running towards Alice and us

Wait a minute, if the Queen was running towards Alice, and Alice was running away from the Queen with tears in her eyes and down her face...

That means she found out!

Oh no, that's not good at all

"Quickly Tim! We have to keep up with Alice!" I told Tim, he nodded, and ran as fast as he could with me

After a while, we started to gain on Alice

But then, she stopped, and pressed her foot to the ground, and her Ice went all over the floor, before running again, Ice coming with each step

_Ice_

_Alice's Ice_

She was trying to slow us down. But, why? We're her brothers, we're here to help her. Why would she want to get away from us?

Alice had probably remembered how bad me and Tim were at walking, running and skating on Ice. _Great_

Queen Elsa had caught up, and she quickly stopped trying to catch her breath and stared at the Ice, with her eyes widened

"Y-Your Majesty!" I said surprised. What were we gonna do now? Queen Elsa looked over at us

"You two, have a _lot _of explaining to do" She told us. Uh-oh

* * *

**No POV:**

George sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it

"You need to know... I'll tell you" he announced

"You see, it all started years ago..."

_"We found out when Alice was a little baby, that she had these strange, but wonderful powers. We knew though, that we had to hide them from the World. We let her us them, of course, but we never let her use them around others or outside of the house. I remember when we first found out about them"  
_

_"Mama, look, Alice likes me!" I shouted, as I tickled her, she giggled with happiness, and clapped her hands  
_

_"That's very good dear, I'm sure you'll both be the best of friends when you're older" Mama told me_

_I looked back over at Alice, who had an uncertain look on her face, she then sneezed, making me and Mama gasp_

_For with her Sneeze, came snowflakes_

_"Mama?" I asked, she shushed me though "Don't tell anyone George, if anyone finds out then we'll never see her again" _

_"Bu-but why Mama?" I asked again _

_"I'll explain later, first, we need to tell you're Father" she answered_

_"Afterwards, they both explained to me why I couldn't tell anyone. When Alice was 4, Mama and Papa told her not to show anyone her powers, just as they had told me"_

_"Alice" Papa began, "You must promise me, never to show or tell _anyone_ you're powers. Promise me also that you will never use them outside of the house, or when people are around. You can use them more in Winter then in Summer, but only after it snows" he explained_

_"But, why Papa?" Alice asked. She loved her powers, and didn't understand why she couldn't use them much_

_"Alice. If anyone finds out, then they will report you to the Guards, and you will be first sent to the Dungeon, before being Hanged. Magic is Outlawed in Conoceea, we have no choice but to hide you're powers from others. You must understand" Mama explained, hearing this, Alice had a sad, but understanding frown_

_"I understand Mama, Papa. I promise" Alice said_

_"For years, Alice had managed to keep her powers secret, and when Timothy was old enough, we told him and Alice showed him her powers. That was, however, until maybe a week or more ago"_

_Papa was a Blacksmith, and King Frederick had paid him to make him a new sword, "One Worthy of a King" he said._

_ Papa had finished the sword late at night, he decided to take Me, Alice and Timothy along while he gave King Frederick the sword  
_

_"And just who are these three, Children?" King Frederick questioned_

_"They are my eldest children, George, Alice and Timothy" Papa answered_

_"I see" King Frederick said, stroking his beard. Papa then looked at us_

_"George, Alice, why don't you two and Timothy go and play for now, please don't get into any trouble, or hurt yourselves" He told us_

_"Okay Papa" Alice answered, giving Papa a hug, before we went to play_

_"What we didn't realize, was that King Frederick was growing very suspicious of Alice. Not only to him did Mama, Papa, Me and Timmy seem to 'Act Strange' around Alice, but never in his life had _anyone_ ever had the same colour hair as her, which seemed all too strange. We went out to play, not knowing that he had set Sebastian, Head of the Royal Conoceeain Guard to secretly watch us"_  


_"Alice! Alice! Could you do It? Pleeease?" Timothy asked, referring to her Powers  
_

_"I don't know Timmy. Something... Doesn't seem right. And it's summer, remember? Not to mention we're still inside of the Castle, someone could notice" Alice answered, looking around, as if she felt someone was watching us_

_"Alice has a point Tim" I told him "But, we _could_ sneak out, and maybe play a bit. What do you say Alice?" I asked, looking at Alice, who was still looking around_

_"Alice, don't worry. No one is watching us" I told her_

_"Al-alright. Come on, I know a great spot to play" Alice told us, smiling a little_

_We made our way outside of the Castle walls, and Alice lead us to this small lake, in the forest around the Castle Walls_

_Alice looked around, wanted to confirm the fact that we hadn't been followed, before smiling_

_She threw a Snowball right into my face, and made a little Snow for Me and Tim to use_

_But that was when Sebastian shouted_

_"WITCH! MONSTER! QUICKLY GUARDS! CATCH HER!_ _I _MUST_ TELL THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS!" he shouted, and some Guards began to chase us_. _it began to rain and thunder while we were running_

"After they began to chase us, we ran home, which is where Mama told us where to go and what to do. They kept chasing us however, and ended up cornering us at a cliff side right above the raging sea. Alice jumped off the Cliff, probably thinking that if she went then the Guards would leave us alone. Me and Tim jumped after her, and I swam after her floating, unconscious body, before I fainted in tiredness of fighting a strong sea, or ocean to keep up with Alice, with Timothy on my back" George finished

While he was telling the story, Elsa had sat down, and Timothy had hugged George sadly

"So, Alice was so scared, because all her life she had thought that Magic was outlawed?" Elsa asked

"And because she had been caught once, and nearly lost her family. She didn't want it to happen again" George said sadly"But wait. Sebastian, Head of the Royal Conoceeain Guard was the one who sent his Guards after her" Elsa questioned"Yes. He was" George answered"Then Alice is in Danger. Because Sebastian is here. In Arendelle Castle. And he believes that Alice is here too" Elsa announced

* * *

**Me: There we go! Explanation at last! And yes, Alice has snow powers, tell me if you expected it!**

**Alice: Also incase you didn't know (Or see last time), my surname Bojanus, is pronounced "Bow-Jan-Us"**

**Anna: Such a funny surname**

**George, Alice and Timothy: D:, not funny!**

**Me: Lol, anyway tell me what you think by reviewing! And see you all another time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Captured And Alone

**Me: Hello all!**

**Everyone: Hello! **

**Me: I am back for another chapter! We got a review, its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"So now that elsa and anna know i hope that they can stop evil sebastian from kidnapping alice and bringing her to frankenton i knew he was evil i know i know you said it before the chapter oh and to alice do not worry about people laughing at your last name bojanus cause Beauvais is just as weird and funny ;) keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: I actually thought Beauvais was better...**

**George: We will try to rescue her don't worry**

**Me: ME AND ME DISCLAIMER! Wait what? Err, Frozen and everything/one inside that movie belong to Disney, but Frankenton, the Bojanus family and Sebastian belong to me, On with the story!**

* * *

_"Going somewhere Alice? You know, its not nice to run when your wanted" "Witch! Witch!" "Quickly, after her! I must tell the King and Queen of this!" "This girl is dangerous!" "She is a monster! You here me? MONSTER! She will never change! She'll kill us all!" _

Alice woke up, looking around, trying to find out where she was. Her head hurt, but she couldn't move her arms, she looked and saw that she was chained to a chair, a man then came in, it was Sebastian

"Finally awake are we?" he asked mockingly, making her scowl "I thought you'd be happy to go back to Frankenton, although, everyone there now thinks your a monster" he told her, she tried to say something, but couldn't because of the cloth around her mouth, "What's that? I can't hear you" he mocked, pulling the cloth from her mouth

"Your-your not gonna get away with this" she told him, anger clearly in her voice, as well as a hint of sadness and fear

"Don't you see Alice?" he asked, putting the cloth around her mouth again "You'll never be accepted, no matter how hard you try, and do you know why? Because your a monster, that's the only thing you ever have been, and ever will be!" he told her closing the door, leaving her in almost no light.

Those words stung worse then a bee sting _"You'll never be accepted" "Your a monster, that's the only thing you ever had been and ever will be!" _she was almost certain she would never see her family again, Mama, Papa, George and little Timothy, but if what Sebastian said was true, they wouldn't mind _"No"_ she thought _"They care about you! Don't listen to what he said! _she knew that no matter what her family would always love and care for her.

Meanwhile the others were still searching for her, and Anna had found something of interest,

"Elsa! Elsa! You've got to see what I've found!" she shouted getting her attention George then came out of a bedroom saying "Have you found her?!" "No, but I found something interesting" she told him, making him frown

"Where is it Anna?" Elsa asked "This way, follow me" she answered

"Ice" Elsa said simply "Alice" George said under his breath

"You can tell how the ice was put there by Alice, right?" Anna asked

"Not really, but I can take a good guess" she answered "My guess is that she was either scared or surprised when this ice was made" she told them "But she would only be scared if someone was after her, right?" Anna asked, then it hit them

"Sebastian!" Elsa and George said together "Who's Sebastian?" she asked "Long story short, he's the one who's made Alice "Wanted" for a 3000 gold coin reward" he told her

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked "We were, "watching" when he came to ask you about posting wanted signs in Arendelle your Majesty" he replied getting himself a _"You did what?"_ look from her

"Do you know which room he's staying in your Majesties?" he asked "Yes, 4 rooms away from the one you were staying in" she answered "Come on then, let's get him" Anna told them

"No! He'll be expecting it, we need to think of a plan" her sister told her

"What's your plan then?" he asked she then started to explain it to him.

Back where Alice was,

Alice was crying, she was doubting the fact the she was loved and cared for, she wanted to hear _someone_ tell her if they cared about her, she wasn't sure if _anyone_ did, all she was sure about was the fact she was thought to be a monster, she looked down, and saw that she was freezing the chair, it suddenly gave her an idea _"That could work" _she thought.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter, I was originally going to make it longer, but its taken too long to make it already so I'll do another chapter later**

**Alice: Sebastian is sooo mean **

**Elsa: So Alice has snow and ice powers like me?**

**George: Pretty much**

**Elsa: O_O kinda creepy, I thought I was the only one**

**Me: Well there you go. Remember to review to tell me what you think! See you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. The Ship

**Me: Hello all! Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, I went to visit my Grandma and Grandad, let's cut strait to the reviews so I don't waste much time, I got three and the first one is from chloe beauvias 7 and reads:**

**"Noooooo the evil dude Caught her how evil of him ! I hope that Alice is ok I mean if they do get her to frankenton but I think Elsa might stop them before we'll I hope she will if not Alice one word RUN! Anyway keep up the awesome work :D!"**

**Alice: Run if Elsa, Anna and George don't come... Good Idea! Next reviews are both from Samantha Peace HeartStar and they read:**

**"Awesome story. It's funny how so many people overreact when someone or something is difficult. It makes me so mad I just want to AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay now I feel better : D. I hope Alice escapes from Sebastian. This story is ssssssooooooo AWESOME!**  
**-sincerely Samantha Peace HeartStar.**  
**P.S. so sorry for screaming I just needed to get that out.**  
**P.P.S. Elsa so should adopt Ally (May I call you that Alice?) and George."**

**Me: And**

**"AN I had to put this here because apparently you can only post one comment per chapter**

**Me: Also ignore people laughing at your last name Alice, imagine if it was HeartStar. Then again maybe you shouldn't.**  
**Sammy: Don't give them any ideas!**  
**Me: Samantha shut up! Sorry about my OC'S behavior. She's probably upset that I used her last name. (door slams) I'm pretty sure her original last name was worse. It was DeathStar.**  
**Sammy: (muffled by door) Marcy!**  
**Me wrong name!**

**-sincerely Samantha Peace HeartStar"**

**Me: Thank you! And yes I don't think Alice will mind being called Ally, (I've GOT to start calling her that!), and also I have been thinking weather Elsa should adopt the two, but if she did she would have to adopt Timothy as well (their little brother). Yeah I noticed that you can't post two reviews on the same chapter.**

**Alice: Don't worry, I don't take offence because I admit it is quite a funny surname, HeartStar's quite nice though. And I kind of like the nickname Ally ^^. **

**Me: Quick Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney, Frankenton, Sebastian, George, Alice, Timmothy and their parents belong to me, On with the story!**

* * *

_"Come on! Nearly there!"_ Alice thought as the chair was almost completely frozen, she couldn't wait much longer

Meanwhile George was running through the streets asking everyone if they had seen her, "Maybe Rose has seen her" he said to himself running towards her house

"Rose, it's me George! I need your help! Alice has been kidnapped!" he shouted through the door, no answer "Rose?" something then hit him on the head, everything went black

_"Oh no, someones coming!"_ Alice thought after hearing footsteps, she quickly hid and the door then opened to revile Sebastian with a Man who was holding George tied up in his hands _"George!" _

"Put him in the cell next to hers, if they aren't together they have a worse chance of escaping" he said to the Man, who nodded and did so, tying him up with normal rope and wrapping a cloth around his mouth, the two men then left, leaving Alice and George alone.

Alice tried to get the cloth of her mouth _"This tastes awful!"_, George tried to say something, but couldn't due to the cloth around his mouth _"Stupid cloth! I want to talk to my sister!"_

The chains were starting to freeze as well now _"At last!"_ she thought

It was late at night, Rose had witnessed the kidnapping of George, but could only follow the kidnapper to a certain point to which she lost him, that point was at the docks, she had gone to the castle to tell Elsa and Anna,

"Your Majesty, I came here inform you that George has been kidnapped" she said as simply and quickly as she could in a worried tone "And I followed the kidnapper to the docks which is where I lost him"

_"The docks? Of course! To take them back to Frankenton!"_ Elsa thought "Thank you," she said as she left, _"Now all that's left to do is find the boat and rescue them"_

It was midnight, Alice and George hadn't slept, Alice was too busy trying to freeze her chains and escape with her brother, and George was worrying about Alice at the same time of trying to get the cloth of his face and mouth, non of them were prepared for the ship to start moving

_"Oh no"_ they both thought _"I've come to the conclusion we are in a ship" _he thought, Alice's chains were half frozen, _"HURRY UP AND FREEZE YOU STUPID CHAINS!"_ she thought worriedly.

Later, the ship was nearly at Frankenton, it had taken a whole day. The chains around Alice were finally fully frozen, she broke out of them and took the cloth of her mouth _"Finally! Now to free George and get out of here! Oh wait, prison bars, maybe I can slip through them?" _she thought, she then tried to slip between two of the bars, and managed to, slipping into George's cell to which his eyes widened

_"How did she escape?"_ he thought as she untied the ropes he was in, allowing him to untie the cloth over his mouth "Thanks" he said, "Come on, we gotta get out of here" she told him

"That's the problem"

"Why?"

"We're already at sea, we have been for a whole day"

"Oh, then how do we get out?"

"Simple, we hide and wait for the ship to land, then we disguise ourselves and buy some food and things we need, then we ask for a ride to Arendelle, or somewhere further away"

"Good plan"

"Come on, we need to find somewher-" was all he could say before someone shouted "We've arrived Captain!" "Not good!" they said at the same time

* * *

**Me: I feel so bad leaving it hear because I forgot to update yesterday, BUT I JUST HAVE TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Alice and George: Yeah, will we survive and be rescued or not? **

**Me: Find out in the next chapter! Which will be written after I have updated my story "Another Day Another Adventure", I haven't updated it in a while since I started this, so I will do. Also Samantha Peace HeartStar, permission to use the nickname "Ally" for Alice in the next chapter?**

**Alice: I'm going to be called that a lot if you get permission right?**

**George: Possibly **

**Me: IF I get permission yes, anyway that's all for now, remember to review to tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited! It made my day to see the reviews, favorites, and follows! See you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	10. Disguised

**George: Hello all! Random isn't here because she's asleep in bed, she's got tonsillitis D:**

**Alice: It would be best if we left her to sleep... we got 3 reviews! The first one is from Kay-zzee and reads:**

**"I really like this cant wait for next chapter x"**

**Alice: Don't worry, you don't have to wait for it any longer, cause its here :3.**

**George: The second one is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"You have my permission to call her that.**  
**-Sammy"**

**Elsa: I'm sure Random will be happy to know that, the last one is from chloe beauvais 7 and it reads:**

**"Oh i hope they don't get caught i was happy that alice froze the chains on time who knows what the king and queen of frenkenton. I laugh a lot when alice and george are tied up and they're trying to talk keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Anna: You may or may not find out if they get caught in this chapter, and yes Alice froze the chains just in time**

**George: Disclaimer time, Everything that's inside the movie Frozen belongs to Disney, but everything thats ****_not_**** in the movie Frozen belongs to Random**

**Everyone but me: On with the story!**

* * *

"Follow me Alice" George whispered, taking his sister's hand to hide, after they hid,a man came in and at once he noticed that George and Alice weren't there

"Captain they've escaped!" he shouted "What!?" Sebastian shouted back, entering, he saw the frozen and broken chains

"Looks like I underestimated the little monster, search the ship, she couldn't have traveled too far" he told hi, the man then went onto the top of the ship and shouted "The prisoners have escaped! Captain's orders to search all of the ship! So get moving!"

As soon as they were both gone, Alice's head appeared from outside a window "They're gone George" she told him

"New plan, we sneak home, disguise ourselves with whats there, we sneak into the prison to rescue Mama, Papa and Timothy, then we secretly climb aboard a ship to Arendelle, and we live there, simple" he said changing the plan because last time he forgot about their family being put in prison, she nodded in reply

"Come on follow me" he said, taking her hand to lead her to their home, which was thankfully not too far away.

Later when they got there, it was deserted, the door was broken down, the window Alice and George had escaped from was broken, the house was in ruins, they slowly made their way upstairs, to go through their belongings,

Alice found a red dress with yellow strips, red shoes and a white hat to blend in with her platinum blonde hair, she also had practiced a more innocent and childish voice so no one could recognise her voice, George was in a yellow and white stripped shirt with blue shorts, brown shoes and a brown hat, he had practiced a voice that sounded like an innocent little boy, they met up with each other

"If I didn't know we were disguising ourselves, I would ask who you were right about now" Alice said, making George laugh "We'll need some names to go by" he told her "How about, Ruth and Peter?" he asked

"I think those will do, Ruth and Peter Marchers, who lost their parents in a fire and found this Kingdom while searching for something to eat" she said coming up with a back-story and a surname for the two

"Lead the way _Peter_" she told him in her Ruth voice

"Sure thing _Ruth_" he replied using his Peter voice making them both laugh at the voices they were using, George then got serious and said "Come on, let's look around the house to see what we can get to rescue them" she nodded and started looking around, once they had enough stuff they met up again

"Ready?" he asked, to which she nodded, they had never done something like this before, but they knew it had to be done _"If this doesn't work, the only way is to give myself up for their freedom"_ she thought "I'm ready!" a voice said, making the two siblings' eyes widen and causing them to turn around

"AH! TALKING SNOWMAN THING!" Alice shouted

"Is something wrong with her?" the snowman asked "No, she just never saw a talking snowman before, and neither have I, now tell me what your doing here before I use you as snowballs" he told it

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman named Olaf told him

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know "Y-you won't turn us in, w-will you?" Alice asked

"I was sent to follow you George when you went to find Alice! I came on board the ship and watched you both!" he told them

"Okay, surprising my sister is one thing, but watching us? That's just creepy, besides, who sent you?" he told and asked him

"Elsa did" he answered

"Queen Elsa? Did Queen Elsa make you?" Alice asked

"Yep!" he answered

"This just keeps getting stranger" she said to herself

* * *

**Me: *writes something on paper and passes it to Alice"**

**Alice: *reads paper out loud* Random says that that is all for today, and that she is sorry for not updating soon, its because of tonsillitis and all that stuff**

**Olaf: I'm in the story now! YAY!**

**George: Is this a crazy dream I'm having? Because if not I've just gone crazy**

**Alice: *giggles* See you all later**

**Everyone: And remember to review to tell Random what you think! See you all later!**


	11. Break Out! Part 1

**Me: Hello all, I won't be speaking much due to tonsillitis, but I'll talk when needed**

**Alice: And we got a review! Its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads: **

**"Oh olaf how you are so random that what I like about him :). YES! they escaped that is great I love their disguises but were are their family? hopefully they alright anyway keep up the awesome work :D ! P.S To Random hope you feel better and that you get rid of your tonsillitis."**

**Me: Their family are in prison, and I hope I get rid of my tonsillitis as well.**

**George: Have I gone crazy? Because there is a walking and talking snowman jumping in front of me**

**Me: *giggles* Do the disclaimer guys**

**Olaf: ME ME! Everything in the movie Frozen as well as me belong to Disney**

**Alice: But everything that is not in the movie Frozen belong to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

"So you were watching us all the time we were in the ship, but never helped us escape?!" Alice asked

"Yep" Olaf replied

"Why didn't you?!" George questioned "Because Elsa told me to stay hidden, and watch you both carefully!" he answered happily, making him face palm,

"Wi-will you help us r-rescue our family?" Alice asked

"Of course!" he replied joyfully, and Alice did puppy eyes as if to ask _"Please can we take him along with us! Please!"_, he could bear it

"Fine, fine he can come" he started "But if you try to hurt my sister or family, then I will personally use you as snowball, got that?" he finished "Yes sir!" Olaf replied, making him sigh _"This is gonna be a loooong day"_ he thought.

* * *

Later, they were by inside of what looked to be a small cave

"Are you sure this will lead us to the prison George?" Alice asked him

"Positive, I've explored this before and it leads to all of the prison cells, my guess is that it was an old escape route that was forgotten" he told her

"Stay here, I'm gonna find out which cell they're in" he told them as he went into another passage way

"Olaf, do you think they still care about me?" she asked him

"Of course, otherwise they wouldn't told you to escape when they could've saved themselves" he told her "What could make you ask that?"

"Sebastian, he said that no one cared, everyone thinks I'm a monster, I'm almost ready to agree with him on that" she answered

"Don't believe anything he says to you, he's just trying to make you think like that so your more vonuable and likely to want to get sent to prison because of that" he told her

"For a snowman, you sure know a lot more then me" she told him

"Don't listen to what he says, just listen to your family, who care no matter what others think you are" he said hugging her afterwards, which caught her by surprise, but she hugged back

"Cell five" a voice said, it was George "Follow me" he told them to which they nodded

* * *

"Psst, Papa, over here" a voice said, a man called John turned around "Who's there?" he asked quietly

"It's me Papa, Alice" the voice replied

"Alice? But they said you died at sea, your Mother was crying for days" he said ready to cry himself "I'm here Papa, with George and a talking snowman" she told him, he laughed a little

"Now now Alice, there's no such thing as a talking snowman" he said "Then how am I alive?" a voice asked "Who's that?" John asked

"Olaf, the walking and talking snowman" George told him, "Where's Mama and Timothy Papa?" he asked "Their asleep, I was almost as well, until I heard Alice" he answered, suddenly the floor moved a little, until some of the bricks were moved out of the way, reviling George

"Where are the keys? We need to get you out of those chains" he asked him "Attached to Sebastian's belt" he replied

"Who are you talking to John?" a voice asked, it was their mother Mary "George and Alice, they've come to rescue us" he told her

"Bu-but we were told they died!" she argued "Mama, come over here, see for yourself we're still alive" Alice told her, she crawled along the floor and came the the hole in it, and saw Alice and George

"We're gonna get you out of here, act like we never had this talk and you still think we're dead, we'll be back before you know it" George said as he was about to cover the hole up again

"Wait, before you go, tell Alice that we will never stop loving her" his father told him, he nodded and covered up the hole

"Told you" Olaf said to Alice who felt happy to know the snowman wasn't lying "Come on, we have to find Sebastian and get the keys of him" George told them

"We're gonna have to distract him somehow, and something tells me Olaf will just get caught easily" she said to them George looked as if he knew what she was saying "Alice, no! Your not risking your life" he told her

"And neither are you! I'm the one who got us into this mess, and I'm gonna be the one who gets us out of it!" she told him stubbornly "I'll be fine George, don't worry about me, if I can survive floating in the sea for around a week, I can survive this" she said more calmly

"Promise you won't get yourself hurt?" he asked in a giving in voice

"Promise" she said hugging him, he hugged back

* * *

**Me: I couldn't leave it hear but just HAD to! So will they rescue their family?**

**Alice: Your talking a lot more**

**Me: That's cause I've had Ice Cream and medicine to help my saw throat, besides the most pain is coming from my ear**

**George: CAN SOMEONE GET THIS TALKING SNOWMAN AWAY FROM ME!?**

**Olaf: But I just want a warm hug!**

**Me: *roles eyes* Lol... Anway review to tell me what you think!**

**Everyone: And see you all later!**

**George: *pushes Olaf away* If you don't stop it I WILL use you as snowballs!**

**Olaf: Aww**


	12. Break Out! Part 2

**Me: Hello again all! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME TISSUES!**

**Alice: *gives Random tissues* Seen as you all waited ages for chapter 9 Random thought she would start the next chapter ASAP**

**Me: As a gift do you all! Anyway we got 4 Thats right FOUR reviews! Oh yeah! (but two were for other chapters) First two are both from ZaneDonnieluver and they read:**

**"I KNEW IT! Lol, Elsa powers! Love this story. And Alice your last name isn't funny... I didn't think so anyway. Peace out... Boop!"**

**Me: And**

**"Oh and Elsa your my fave! ( no offense to anyone else) But you are not the only one with elemental powers me and my brothers do too, you'd like Zayn he's ice too."**

**Alice: YAY SOMEONE DOESN'T THINK MY SURNAME IS FUNNY! *celerbrates* The next one is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"Um I think you meant soar throat, not saw throat. And I'm not sure if I spelt soar right for the kind of term you were using. My spell check's broken.**  
**-Sammy"**

**Me: Oops, keep forgetting its sore throat not saw throat LOL! Last one is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Ohhhhhhh alice why are you risking your life again! I know you'll be fine but still i don't want you getting hurt i hope they rescue their family and escape to arendelle keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**George: See Alice? If you get hurt Chole will be sad as well :P**

**Alice: :P TO YOU TOO**

**Me: SIBLING FIGHT! QUICK DISCLAIMER BEFORE THEY FIGHT! Everything and everyone in the movie Frozen belong to Disney, everything else belongs to me! On with the story!**

* * *

"Olaf, you are gonna help me snatch the keys of Sebastian, but if you see Alice in danger help her strait away!" George told Olaf who nodded in response, he was still getting use to a walking and talking snowman, but Alice had gotten use almost strait away, most likely because of her love for snowmen

"George, I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Alice told her older brother "I can't help it, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, now be careful" he told her, his voice sounding like their fathers, she nodded and went up a passage way which lead to behind Sebastian, she touched the floor with her hand, and then pressed it harder as ice appeared on it, she then took her hand back and closed up the opening and shouted

"I'M IN HERE!" he instantly turned around and slipped on the ice, which was all over the floor, this gave George time to try and take the keys, but he got up too quickly

"Alice! Show yourself you coward!" he shouted not knowing she was under him and was aiming a snowball for up his trousers, she threw it leaving Sebastian not feeling happy and hid again saying

"If anyone's the coward its you! Otherwise you wouldn't be so _scared_ of my powers which I haven't done _anything _wrong with"

"If you don't show yourself I will personally make sure you _never_ see your little brother again!" he shouted, that was it, he crossed the line, he had touched a nerve, he had gone to far, she got out of the passage and stood behind him

"You _dare_ hurt my brother and I will _dare_ to hurt you!" she shouted firing a snowball right onto the back of his neck, "Ah so we have reviled ourself then" he said grinning evilly

"Why? _Why_ do you constantly try to hurt my family? We have done _nothing_ wrong! Why don't you just _leave us alone_ to live our lives in _peace_?!" she asked him, not sounding happy at all

"You don't understand _do you_?I'm not doing _any_ of this for the King and Queen, I never was! I just needed a reason for them to chase you and bring you here" he told her as two men started to sneak behind her

"Why?" she demanded to know

"Because _my dear_ I _need_ you, you see, my father was put in prison, _for life_ because of someone like _you_" he began "I sought out someone who had the same powers as her, I wanted them for my own, _to rule the land _and make everyone_ pay _for what they had done against my father"

"Duke Francis of Weselton, my father, was ridiculed because of what _Elsa_ had done" "Queen Elsa did _nothing_ to him!" sh told him

"_Nothing? Nothing!?_ He told everyone of her ice powers, they called him _mad_ and sent him to prison for trying to _kill her_, it was his thugs, not him!" he shouted, as the men behind Alice hit her on the head and took her away

"Put her in the _new prison cell_, and make sure she can't use her powers to escape this time" he told them leaving

* * *

"Alice" George whispered to himself, he got the keys, but Sebastian got Alice, he didn't know of this "new cell", he didn't know if there was a passage way to it, but then again, it might of been built over the exit _"Save your family, then your sister"_ he thought

"Olaf, follow Alice, and when no one is looking, find a way to help her escape!" he ordered Olaf, who nodded in response and started to secretly go after her

_"Oh Alice, what have you done?"_he thought, going to rescue his parents and brother.

* * *

_"No! Please! Leave them alone! It's _me_ you want, so why do you go after them?" Alice asked "Because, it means you will cooperate more, now come here!" Sebastian told her, "No!" she shouted_

_"Fine then, say goodbye boy!" he said laughing evilly_

Alice woke up startled "It s-seemed s-s-so real!" she said to herself

* * *

**Me: Yes I know, awful to leave it here, BUT HEY IT'S A CLIFFHANGER SO I ****_HAVE_**** TO! **

**Alice: Well |:-P to you too!**

**George: That has got to be one of the funniest faces I have ****_ever_**** seen**

**Alice: Your right it ****_is_**** funny, sorry for fighting with you**

**George: Same**

**Me: At first I was going to make Sebastian Hans' son, but thought "How could Hans marry and have an adult son in 1 year?" so I said "No instead I'll make him an old persons son, now who's old? The Duke of Weaseltown of course! Right so Sebastian, your the Duke of Weaseltown!" and that's where the idea came from!**

**Elsa: Now that thats done, remember to review to tell Random what you think so far**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later! Bye!**


	13. Plan Put To Action

**Me: Hello again all!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Elsa: No reviews, probably because Random continued this so quickly**

**Me: Olaf, Anna, DISCLAIMER TIME OH YEAH! **

**Olaf: Everyone and everything in the fun fun fun movie Frozen belong to Disney**

**Anna: But everything and everyone else belong to Random who is random random random *laughs***

**Me: Lols and double lols, On with the story!**

* * *

Alice was tied to a chair again, but this time her hands were in some sort of metal gloves, she didn't know what they were, or why she was there

_"Sebastian wants my powers"_ she remembered _"Oh no, no no no! This, no, this isn't good! I can't use my powers on the chair! Oh no! What am I gonna do this time?" "Alright, deep breaths, don-" _was all she could think before the temperature started to drop

_"This isn't me, is it? Take deep breaths Alice, calm down"_ "Bring her" a voice said, it was Sebastian, the man who has caused her family pain, a man then came in and yanked her out of the chair, and brought her to Sebastian

* * *

Unlike she had thought, Sebastian wasn't inside a room, no, instead he was waiting outside, the walls were tall and smooth, there was a book next to him

"How are you, _my dear_?" he mocked, she growled at him and gave him a scowl

"Don't worry, it _won't_ hurt, _that much_" he said to her again, in a mocking voice, he began to chant some words, and her hair started to turn from platinum blonde, to a chocolate brown colour, like her brothers. Alice began to feel weak and she fell to the ground

"P-please, s-st-stop!" she begged, but he continued, she then lost consciousness, as Sebastian was almost finished with the magic words, then something hit him

"Leave her alone!" a voice called, it was Olaf, and next to him John, Alice and George's father, Mary, their mother and George,

"Let her go!" George called,

"You stupid boy! You ruined the magic spell! Now I must cast it again to get all of her power!" he told him "Oh no you don't!" John shouted starting to fight with him "George, get Alice!" Mary told her eldest son as she tried to help her husband, he rushed over to her

"Alice! Alice! Wake up Alice! Please!" he told her worry in her voice, "G-George, y-you have t-to stop him" she said weakly and quietly, with her eyes only a quarter open

"No! Not without you!" he told her "B-before we w-went to o-our house George, I-I saw a-an Arendellian s-ship, Q-Queen Elsa could've come, p-please George, do wh-what's right" she said again before losing consciousness once again, he felt for a pulse to check if she was still alive, thankfully there was one, but it was weak

* * *

"Guards! Guards!" Sebastian shouted, some noise was heard, and then Guards came out the door, George then remembered what Alice had said

_"I-I saw a-an Arendellian s-ship, Q-Queen Elsa could've_ come", _"That means Elsa and Anna might come"_ he thought

"Someone! Please, help, Alice, sh-she" he started to saw but three guards came his way, he had no choice but to leave Alice and run, he couldn't risk her getting hurt more

"I've had enough! I may not have full power, but let's see what will happen when I strike you _in the heart_!" Sebastian said striking both John and Mary in the heart, due to the cold conditions caused by him, they began to freeze faster the Anna did when she was struck in the heart

"Mama, Papa, No!" George shouted,

"And now you, _little_ _boy_, I should've taken care of you from the start! Well you'll hinder me no longer!" he told him, about to strike him in the heart also

"Let him go!" a familiar voice demanded, he looked towards the door, there stood Elsa and Anna, the latter with a shovel in her hands

"You heard her! Let him go!" Anna shouted

"You! Your the one who caused my father to be called mad, to be accused of attempt murder!" he shouted, Elsa looked like she knew who his father was just by the description, it was the Duke of Weselton.

"Now I shall have my revenge!" he shouted firing ice towards them both, but Elsa's ice was much stronger.

* * *

While they were fighting Alice slowly started to crawl towards her mother and father, who were trying to stay alive, she had some wood, but nothing to light it with

"M-Mama, P-Pa-Papa" she managed to whisper weakly, she gave them the wood pieces, and her father started to rub them together, they finally set a light and her parents started to warm up slowly, slowing the ice in their hearts from freezing them completely

"Alice, save your strength, we'll be fine" her father told her, she only managed a small nod, she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute "Is there a way to save you?" her mother asked, she pointed to a book which was on a stone, which Sebastian was reading out of to get the magic spell he needed, in there was hopefully a spell which could save her, John made his way towards it, holding a piece of wood in his hand that was on fire, like a torch, to keep him warm enough

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I'm not good at writing action scenes, but this was ****_defiantly_**** the hardest chapter to write, and maybe the longest**

**Alice: My hair would be brown if I didn't have powers O_O?**

**Me: Yes, because your powers make your hair platinum white, and they do other things to you, but your little brother has blonde hair, normal blonde though, not platinum**

**George and Alice: We noticed :P**

**Me: I know you did ****_George Bojanus and Alice Bojanus_**** ;)**

**George: I thought you forgot our surname!**

**Anna: BUT SHE NEVER WILL! SHE MADE IT AND IT'S FUNNY!**

**Me: Better end this before a fight starts, remember to review to tell me how ****_bad_**** the suppose to be action scene was and to tell me what you think of the rest**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all next time!**


	14. The Powers

**Me: Hello again for the 2nd or 3rd time today! Wow am I enjoying writing this story!  
**

**Sebastian: I knew it! **

**Alice: Since when did Random invite you into the Authors Note?**

**Sebastian: Since I became one of her OCs, which is since I was alive, we got a review, its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Anna and elsa to the rescue yay ! I feel bad for alice and george cause i don't think their family is going to make it :( hopefully their will be a way to save alice keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**George: I hope they make it :(.**

**Me: Note to self, kick Sebastian out of here! Disclaimer time! Sebastian and Anna!**

**Anna: The movie Frozen and everything inside of it belong to Disney**

**Sebastian: But everything else belongs to Rand- wait what are you gonna do to me?**

**Me: *Has been running since I said that* QUICK! On with the story!**

* * *

John was nearly at the book, it was thankfully at the right page already and hadn't been closed up, he found how to get her powers back to her, but it required her to say the magic words, he made his way back to her with the book in his hand

"Ally, you must get up to read these words" he said weakly, she didn't respond, he checked for a pulse, thankfully there was still one, but it was the faintest pulse he had ever felt, she was running out of time

"Mary quick, help me to wake her" he said to his wife, who began to shake her saying

"Alice please, we don't have much time left, _you_ don't have much time left, you must wake up, use whatever strength is left inside of you" she begged, Alice's eyes began to open a little

"Quickly the spell" she said as her husband brought the book closer to her, she looked at the words, and began to say them

**"****La kroppen som tok deg bort**  
**Og komme til meg på denne dagen  
Den som med mine kref-"**

However she was cut short of an icicle which almost hit her, Sebastian was running towards them

"You will not take away my powers!" he shouted

"M-Mama, Papa get ba-back, I-I'll try to stop h-him with what st-strength I have left" Alice told them "But Ally-" her father started to say but was cut short of her saying "Just g-go!", they began to run, holding the on fire wood to stay a live for a while longer.

Alice began to get up, groaning a little but using whatever strength she had, she was _not_ going to give up this easy, or let her family die, she had started this, and she was going to end it, dying or not, she made an icicle in her hands

"Oh going to fight back are we? I have most your power! You can't beat me! I'm stronger! You shouldn't have gotten that boy into this Alice, he'll have to go too" he said mockingly, but Alice just stood there, her face not changing to a sad one, but stayed angry, and little did she know that her powers went out of most her control when she was angry.

She ran towards him screaming with the icicle in her hand, changing it into an ice sword, he made one too, bigger and stronger though

"Y-You will _never_ harm my family every again!" she shouted trying to hit him each word, she was running on adrenalin, fight or flight, she chose fight, and boy was she fighting. She was fast, he could hardly keep up and couldn't fight as he was too busy defending

"Excuse me mister" a voice said, he turned around seeing Olaf, who had distracted him, Alice had hit him in the face with her ice sword, thankfully for him, it wasn't with the sharpest point.

Alice just realised what she had done, _"No, I-I what have I done? I could've killed him, that's what he would do not me"_ she thought trying to control herself, but then an ice sword hit _her_ in her weak arm, she fell on the floor, unable to stand once more.

"Give up Alice?" he asked, she smiled and said

**"La kroppen som tok deg bort  
Og komme til meg på denne dagen  
Den som med mine krefter du finne  
Ørken og tilbake, nok en gang bli min"**

A blue light then came out of Sebastian, he looked away screaming "No, NO!", the blue light then entered Alice's body which was raised into the air as well as Sebastian's, it was the most amazing thing anyone would ever see, even the prison guards stopped what they were doing to look at it, everyone in the area did, staring in amazment.

The light then stopped coming from Sebastian's body and completely entered Alice's, it then put her down slowly, leaving her lying on the floor, unconscious, but smiling.

The guards then started to question this, and while they were distracted Anna hit one on the head with her shovel, knocking him out, the others then looked at her and one reminded

"Oh yeah, we're suppose to be fighting aren't we?", some then started to fight again, but others didn't, they got on their knees and sobbed begging for mercy.

* * *

While the rest were fighting, the sunny weather returned, and George rushed towards Alice, he hugged her body and felt for her pulse, which was now as strong as normal, there was only a few things left to do

"Alice, Alice, can you here me?" he asked in a more calm voice then last time, her eyes opened halfly

"George?" she asked, making him get her to stand up and hug her

"Oh Alice, I thought you were gone for sure!" he said crying "Don't worry George, I'm right here, I'm fine" she told him, she then looked to the side and saw the now knocked out guards, and Anna standing over them with a dented shovel in her hands, she giggled softly, but then turned over to see her parents, who were barely standing up

"Mama Papa!" she cried running over to them, George followed in equal worry

"Ally" he father started to say "Don't worry about us", they were both about to freeze forever

"Queen Elsa, Princess A-Anna, thank you, for helping save our daughter and eldest son" their mother thanked the two Royals who were also standing near the two

"Papa, please! Their _must_ be something we can do to help you!" George said hugging his father

"Only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" Elsa said

"Goodbye, Alice, George, we hope you will live well without us" the parents both said as they froze completely

"NO!" Alice and George both shouted hugging the ice statues that were once their mother and father "Wait a minute, Timothy! I must get Timmy!" she said rushing off to get her, but George grabbed her hand and said

"We'll do it together", she nodded and they went to find their little brother, Anna and Elsa hugged each other in sadness, "I-is this how you felt when I froze?" Anna asked

"Yes" was all she could answer, they hugged and cried silently.

* * *

One ship ride and funeral later...

George, Alice, Timothy, Elsa and Anna were at the castle gates

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Anna asked

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but it doesn't feel right to us to stay any longer" George answered "But don't worry, we're staying in Arendelle, in the orphanage, it's the only place we can think of staying for now" he told them

"W-will you come to visit us?" Alice asked, looking up at the Queen

"As much as we can" she answered, it didn't feel right leaving these children, but she couldn't choose, it was their choice completely

"Goodbye, your majesties" the three siblings said as they left, "Goodbye" the Royals said to the three, the two turned around to leave, but they both got hit by a big snowball, they turned around to see the three siblings trying not to laugh

"Quickly run guys! I'll hold them off!" Alice said as Elsa made a big snowball, and fired it at them, Alice threw one as well that hit Elsa's tummy, the one she had fired hit Alice's head, but she didn't mind, she never felt the cold, she ran off with the others laughing all the way.

Later in the castle Anna was with Elsa

"They have nothing to worry about anymore, Sebastian is now in prison, where he can do no harm to them" she told her younger sister.

"It's funny how this all started with a lost little girl" Anna said to her sister

"It is isn't it?" she agreed.

* * *

**Alice: The End!**

**Me: NOT! THAT WAS SO WORTH IT! THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! Yeah there will be one or two chapters more after this ****_then_**** its the end, and yes, not the ending you all expected right? Some of you thought "Elsa's gonna adopt Alice!" but no, well maybe, if so it will be in sequel story, which I am thinking of a name for, but yeah THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!**

**George: *Laughs* Yes in the mean time, something will take place in the next chapter** **_if_ Random does another one. GUESS WHAT IT IS!**

**Me: Yep, and if you want to know what the magic words ment they ment:**

**"Leave the body that took you away  
And come to me on this day  
The one who with my powers you find  
Desert and return, once again be mine"**

**Me: Yeah I know rotten magic words, but it was all I could think of, so there.**

**Elsa: So sad, :(**

**Me: Yeah I know, but remember to review to tell us what you think!**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all next time! BYE!**


End file.
